


A Waiting Future

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe- Alpha/Beta/Omega, Future Fic, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: I'm way too excited about open prompts again. Ummm (optional A/B/O), Bucky and Steve rule in a diarchy. King Steve is happily married to Queen Peggy and they're expecting their first child so the Council is getting on Bucky's ass to settle down & also produce heirs. Thing is, Bucky has his heart set on Tony only the council doesn't think he's a suitable Queen/Consort (not nobility/servant/if not ABO-verse he's unable to give Bucky an heir/etc.) but Bucky'll be damned if he marries another.
Tony chuckled and ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back. “Being a king too stressful?”“It is when Steve and Peggy are the only ones who support my decision to take you as my mate and husband.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingOfSorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSorrow/gifts).



Councilman Pierce sneered down at the list of names Bucky had typed and printed out for the Council, or really the many sheets of paper containing only one name: Tony Stark.

Bucky paced around his study flicking from one hologram to the next until he found the file his fellow king Steve had emailed him. In between pestering Bucky to finally marry and inviting young, rich omegas to Bucky’s home, the council had proposed new legislation that the two kings needed to read over.

Councilman Pierce slapped the sheets of papers onto Bucky’s desk. “You waste your time and trees just to give me the name of a man who you know the council does not approve of.”

“I thought the fact that I put it on paper would make it clear to you how serious I am.” Paper while easy to make was an expensive commodity. For decades the kingdom had done its best to revive the environment after centuries of abuse toward it. Almost everything was done electronically, and there were steep fines and/or taxes placed on anything that could cause ecological harm.

Bucky was proud to say the land was a lot more lush than it had been generations ago, but there was still a lot to do.

“The council and I are aware of how serious you are, but the scandal it would bring to marry Anthony Stark… well, let’s just say, our diarchy may become a monarchy.”

Bucky stopped in the middle of reading the new piece of legislation. He waved the projection away and turned his full attention on Councilman Pierce. “Should I start by listing off the more medieval qualifications Tony possesses to become my husband, mate, and king or would you like the list of more modern day qualifications?”

Bucky was still furious that one of the other councilmen had questioned if Tony was really an omega. Bucky quickly reamed the man out for his stereotyping of gender. The councilman had quickly tried to correct himself, by saying his concern was that Tony could not produce an heir.  

Steve and Peggy who had stayed quiet to allow Bucky to speak on his behalf, lost all composure then and joined Bucky in reminding the councilman not only did the council have no right to that knowledge, but that even if Tony were incapable, that was no reason for the council to reject Tony as Bucky’s potential spouse.

Councilman Pierce cursed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and paced the room. “You could have him as a consort. It would award him certain privileges without any actual pow—”

“Tony had a college degree before he finished puberty, and by the time he reached adulthood, he had multiple doctorates and was only second to his father in Stark Industries.”

“Yes,” Councilman Pierce hissed in aggravation, “but if you have been listening to your council at all then you already know what my response to that is.”

“And you know mine,” Bucky stated. 

Stark Industries was a long standing company, one that for the last two generations had been going through an evolution. While it used to be a weapons company, when Howard Stark took over, Howard ended the weapons program and focused on technology. Unfortunately, many of the products he’d produced had horrible ecological effects. The company also hadn’t been so quick to adopt greener policies in the making of said products and was responsible for a major percentage of pollution in the kingdom.

That had been under Howard’s control though. Tony had succeeded his father, and for many years now the man had directed the company towards creating greener energy and helping restore the kingdom. Stark Industries had officially been one of the greenest companies for the last seven years.

Tony had more than made up for his predecessors as far as Bucky was concerned.

Bucky took in a deep breath to calm himself, but in doing so he sucked in Councilman Pierce’s scent, and he grimaced at the taste of cotton balls and vaseline in his mouth.

Maintaining his composure, Bucky strolled over to his desk and with his touch screen desk, locked down his study so no one would be able to access any of his files while he was away. “I have another meeting to attend in a few minutes. Please show yourself out, and don’t forget to take my list with you.” Bucky picked up the stack of papers and thrust them at Councilman Pierce.

Councilman Pierce sighed visibly deflated as he took the papers. “You’re a pain in the ass, but I still rather advise you then King Steven.”  

Bucky eyed Councilman Pierce. That was no way to speak to or about a King, but since they were not in a formal setting, Bucky only gave the man a warning glare. He waited for the man to leave then exited his study as well.

Bucky continued to take deep breaths as he traversed the castle. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck to loosen some of the tension there. The council had grown more persistent about Bucky finding a mate and producing an heir since Steve and Peggy had announced that they were expecting. Their constant reminders that he was the “perfect” age to be married and expecting children as well as scheming “accidental” meetings between him and eligible omegas had taken a toll on his patience and his body.

He’d spent days locked in a room full of national leaders arguing trade disputes and human rights, yet somehow he was more stressed now than he had been then.

As Bucky took another breath a soft and familiar scent teased his senses and beckoned him like a seductive dancer asking him to join them. Tony’s scent had always fascinated Bucky. The dark haired man spent his days around computers and sometimes handcrafting the technology he created. One would think his scent would consist of the metals and oils he worked with, but his scent had always been like cinnamon and fire. There was a spice—a kick too it—that Bucky couldn’t quite explain, but the smell always made him feel warm inside. Like he was nestled next to a fireplace during a snowstorm.

The tension drained out of Bucky.

He smiled as he pushed open the double doors to the meeting room.

Sunlight streamed through the ceiling high windows, bathing Tony in their light. Tony laughed, one hand pressed to the earpiece disguised as a dragon cuff around his ear.

Brown eyes slid in Bucky’s direction, and Tony beamed at Bucky.

“Looks like my meeting is about to start,” Tony said to the person on the other end of the conversation. “I’ll call you when it’s over.” Tony tapped on the touchscreen of his watch, ending the phone call. Tony turned his full attention on Bucky and opened his arms wide. “Hello, King James,” Tony used Bucky’s title in a teasing manner. “Think we can sneak a hug in before the official meeting begins?”

Bucky crossed the room in a second and embraced Tony. “Wouldn’t matter if we couldn’t.”  With one arm wrapped around Tony’s waist and the other Tony’s shoulder, Bucky had Tony in an inescapable bear hug.

Tony didn’t mind though. He hugged Bucky just as tight, nuzzling his forehead against Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky slumped against Tony, his nose falling to the crook of Tony’s neck. Bucky breathed in that warm and cinnamon like smell that was pure Tony. He became putty in Tony’s arms.

Tony chuckled and ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back. “Being a king too stressful?”

“It is when Steve and Peggy are the only ones who support my decision to take you as my mate and husband.”

“Well,” Tony paused, “your council does have a point.”

Bucky growled.

Tony huffed and swatted Bucky on the head. “I don’t like it anymore than you. You know I would love to marry you, but you really should consider some of the more… appropriate options.”

Bucky lifted his head to glare at Tony. “Not going to happen, and when you realize that, tell me so I can finally propose to you properly.”

“Are you trying to get Tony to marry you again?” Steve asked as he strolled into the room, Peggy right beside him. Peggy had just entered her second trimester and wasn’t showing much; however, the subtle smell of pregnancy revealed that she had a baby growing within her.

“And are you still being daft, Tony?” Peggy asked.

Tony huffed and pulled away from Bucky. He straightened his suit and stood taller. “We’re here to talk about a project you wish Stark Industries to head, not my relationship with Bucky.”

“We can do both,” Steve teased.

Tony tapped at his watch and projected his schedule for the next month. “Sorry, I’m completely booked. I only have enough time to discuss one or the other, and I would think you want to help the children more than gossip.”

Steve, Peggy, and Bucky yielded to Tony. There really were more important things than Bucky and Tony’s love life.

That didn’t stop Bucky from stealing touches and glances from Tony every time he got the chance. Happiness filled his chest whenever Tony smiled at his gestures or looked his way, and each smile compounded the fact that Bucky had known since shortly after meeting Tony:

He loved Tony, and he was going to marry Tony one day, so long as Tony allowed him.


End file.
